Dominating Sky
by SugarDizz
Summary: TYL!Tsuna and you are having a nice breakfast, until Adult!Reborn decides to attack you... with kisses. How will Tsuna react to his tutor and his girlfriend kissing? TYL!TsunaxAdult!RebornxYou, rated M! R&R!


"Tsu-kun," you whisper seductively into his ear, sliding your hands down his chest from behind. "Do you want some more," you pause to breathe into his ear softly, "espresso?"

"S-sure, [Name]-chan," Tsuna stutters, gulping down the last bit of his espresso before watching you saunter over to the coffee brewer, the swing of your hips arousing him beyond his belief. Reborn eyes you from beneath his fedora, giving your sexy body a once over before pushing himself out of his chair and taking his cup with him as he walks over to you. You're swinging your hips and humming, so you don't realize Reborn's there till he's pressed right up against your backside, his hard member pressing against your inner thigh.

"R-Reborn!" You gasp as he grabs your hips, flipping you around and effectively lifting you onto the counter. He grabs onto your hair and crashes his lips onto yours, to which you whimper and melt into his strong, Armani-clad arms.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yells, clearly upset by his dominating you. He storms over and grabs onto Reborn's arm, pushing him away. "[Name]-chan is **my** girlfriend, Reborn, you know that." Tsuna wraps his arms around your waist and hoists you into his arms. You're surprised by how much Tsuna's changed in the past ten years; he's no longer a scaredy cat and he can take care of himself better now. Reborn's smirk doesn't falter, despite seeing how he's upset Vongola Decimo.

"Tsuna, let it go," you whisper into his neck. You wrap your arms around his neck, letting the brunette carry you to his private office, only to get thrown onto his plush sofa. Tsuna undoes his tie, letting it fall off his neck, before climbing on top of you. He looks unbelievably sexy, his hair slightly disheveled and his lust evident in his expression.

"Nobody gets to kiss you but me, [Name]," he purrs into your ear before pressing his lips to yours in a heated battle for dominance. You run your fingers through his soft, hair as he runs his fingers up and down your sides. You shiver when his fingers find refuge at the small of your back and arch into him when he starts sucking on your bottom lip.

"T-Tsuna!" You gasp, wantonly begging for more of his touch. Your body twists and turns, yearning for more of the sweet friction you crave.

"Mm," Tsuna groans in response, slowly undoing the buttons on your silk blouse and tossing it aside. "[Name]," he whispers against your skin as he kisses down your neck, his fingers swiftly unhooking your bra and tossing it aside. His hot lips attack an erected nipple, and the other is being fondled by his hand. His tongue swirls around the hardened bud, and you grab onto his hair and moan for more.

"A-ahh!" You scream as your face flushes with pleasure. You're completely aroused by his skillful tongue and fingers, and you cry out when he takes the nipple with his teeth and begins tugging and twisting it.

"[Name]," he grunts. The noises you're making excite him to no end, and send heat to his crotch. He lets go of the nipple and slowly kisses his way down your stomach, his fingers flying to undo your skirt's zipper. As soon as that's off, you're left in your sexy panties, which only makes him harder than he already is, if that's possible. He flicks the flimsy piece of lace off your body, tossing it into the pile of clothes he had begun to construct.

"Mmh, Tsuna," you gasp as you feel his fingers delve into your core, causing you to mewl and twist under the skillful stroke of his fingers. As you're getting into the rhythm of his pumping, Tsuna lowers his head and begins teasing your clit with his tongue. You scream out in pleasure, and suddenly, the door slams open to reveal Reborn, his fedora tipped down to shield his glare.

"Tsuna, what did I say about sex in your office?" He growls, flinging the door closed behind him. Tsuna ignores him, favouring the taste of you instead. You cry out as Tsuna's tongue plunges itself into your core. The muscle explores you, causing you to writhe in pleasure and scream Tsuna's name. Reborn is strangely turned on by the sight of you being so… sexy. He hums while twisting his tongue around, bringing you to new heights of pleasure. You shriek, feeling the bundle of heat in your stomach beginning to become unbearable. You look at Reborn through half-lidded eyes, and he throws away the last ounce of self-control he might've had. His suit is off in a flash, and he's left with only his dress pants half-done up. He straddles you as Tsuna continues to pleasure you with his mouth, and Reborn crashes his lips onto yours, swallowing your moans. Reborn brings his palm up to your breast, bestowing it with the utmost attention.

"A-ah! T-Tsuna… Reborn!" You squeal, unsure of whom exactly you should be moaning for; the man eating you out, or the man you were currently kissing. You cry out, feeling your orgasm wring itself from your very core. Tsuna eagerly laps up the liquid, relishing in your taste.

"[Name]," Tsuna moans, pushing Reborn off of you and pressing himself against your body. "Did you enjoy it?" He whispers into your ear, straddling your hips as he undoes his shirt and tosses it into the pile as well. You whimper as you watch the muscles underneath the soft, smooth skin of his torso move when he's taking off his pants, leaving him in his naked glory. He kisses you gently, as if you're fragile enough to break.

"Tsuna, let me have a turn," Reborn demands, walking up to the two of you without anything on. Tsuna shakes his head, pulling you into his arms and holding your naked body close to his.

"Not if you're going to have sex with her," he replies. Reborn and Tsuna have a silent conversation between the two of them, and all of a sudden, you're on all fours, bent forward with Tsuna behind you and Reborn lounging on the couch, legs open, for you to see.

"T-Tsuna? Reborn?" You whimper, only to shriek when Tsuna enters you, filling you up till you feel ready to burst. He doesn't give you time to adjust and starts pounding into you, each thrust bringing new levels of pleasure to the both of you. As your mouth is open to moan out, Reborn grabs your head and shoves his member into your mouth. Tsuna leans over you, fondling your breast as he continues to thrust, and breathes heavily into your ear.

"Suck, [Name]." He commands. You obey, and suddenly, Reborn's clutching at your hair and grabbing for your head, making noises you didn't know he was capable of.

"Ahh…" Reborn sighs softly, his eyes closed in pleasure.

"[Name]!" Tsuna grunts as your walls tighten around his member, providing more and more of the friction you're both looking for. You suck harder when Tsuna gives a particularly hard thrust, and Reborn in turn begins to thrust into your mouth. You're stuck between gagging and screaming in pleasure, and you feel that heat bundling up in your core again. Reborn is the first to cum, and you're lapping it up with your tongue, cleaning him off as he pulls out of your mouth. Tsuna and you are left, and he begins to drive into you harder than before, knowing you're both so close, and before you know it, you're orgasming harder than before. You scream, unable to control yourself.

"[N-Name]!" Tsuna cries out as he cums too, the feel of your walls clenching down on him too much to handle. The two of you collapse in a pile on the floor, and he pulls you to his chest, holding you close to him.

"Mm, that was nice, Tsuna," you whisper, nuzzling his neck with your face.

"Tsuna, [Name] would make a good mafia wife," Reborn chuckles before he walks out of Tsuna's office, already fully clothed.

"W-What? Reborn!" Tsuna stutters, completely red from his comment. "[N-Name]-chan, don't listen to him!" Tsuna looks down to you, only to see that you're already asleep. He smiles and presses a soft kiss to your forehead before opening the door adjoining his office and his room, and tucking you into his bed. He locks the door and joins you, tucking you safely into the curve of his chest.


End file.
